


Omovember Day 6

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [6]
Category: Avengers (Movies), Iron-man (movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol abuse mention, Depression mention, Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day Six, Other, i don’t know what this is either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Too busy to take a break
Series: Omovember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Omovember Day 6

Tony was used to being desperate to piss when working. Years of not using the bathroom during ridiculously long working days, whilst drinking copious amounts of coffee certainly trained him; that and the years of binge drinking under his belt. He was accustomed to being uncomfortable and on some level he found he liked it. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was a self punishment thing. It was familiar, something he could control; it probably stemmed from most of his childhood traumas and insecurities but he tended not to dwell on it too much- like most of his weird quirks, he just accepted them rather than attempt to change. 

Whatever the cause, no matter what, he wouldn’t do what a normal person would do and use the restroom as and when he needed. He prioritized his work above everything, above all bodily functions which also included eating, drinking (water at least) and sleeping- all of which led to more than one unfortunate incident. 

He’d never pissed himself. Well, not accidentally- at least not in the lab and not while sober. He’d never once pushed himself to the brink of physically being unable to hold it; though that’s not to say he’d never wet his pants. But even when he had, there was always an element of self control. It was usually out of pure laziness or when it was otherwise inconvenient to get up or walk away from what he was doing; or when it became too uncomfortable and started to distract him, only then would be give into it. 

It was never a big deal. Just piss where he was, whether that be through his clothes, directly on the floor or the nearest receptacle then have DUM-E clean up the mess. That way he could shower if need be when he was ready to, when it was convenient; not when his body told him to. He didn’t like being told what to do or when to do it- especially not from his own fucking organs. Okay. It was definitely a control thing. 

Tony just didn’t like being told what to do. By anyone. Including his bladder apparently. And was it gross? Yeah. Did he give a fuck? Not at all.

At least he hadn’t back then, things had changed now. Dramatically in fact. It had been a long time since he’d pissed in the lab. Maybe that shouldn’t be something he was proud of but he was. The whole not using the bathroom thing was definitely an example of his lack of self care during his deepest depression days and he was happy to say that he was coming out of that phase. He’d improved a lot; both in his alcoholism and just in general, he liked to think he was a better person now. And a lot of that was thanks to the kid who was currently occupying his lab. 

A kid who he had recently chastised for the same behaviour Tony used to exhibit. 

He’d noticed Peter would always dash off to the bathroom at the very last minute from the beginning of their working relationship. Of course at first Tony knew that was down to the kids extreme pee shyness- to the point Peter would have a panic attack every time someone knew he had to go- but once they got over that issue the dashing still persisted. Even once Peter was comfortable (as comfortable as he’d ever be at least) admitting he needed a break, he wouldn’t admit it until the very last second. 

Now the kid had never gone as far as pissing himself unlike his mentor (not that the kid knew that and nor would he  _ ever know that) _ , he always attempted to use the bathroom; but the way Peter would have to drop what he was doing and bolt as fast as he could, gave Tony second hand anxiety every time. 

And one afternoon Tony had enough of it. “Peter.”

“Hm?” Peter hummed distractedly as he continued to lean over the bench. He’d gone from sitting down comfortably working to standing up and squirming around. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Trying to finish calibrating-“

“I meant the pee dance kid. Just go.” Tony shook his head. “We’ve been over this, you don’t need to ask.” 

“I know, I know, it’s not that- I just wanted to get this done first..” Peter trailed off, obviously embarrassed by admitting he was basically holding it for no reason. 

Tony smirked slightly in amusement. The kid really was like him in a lot more ways than he’d initially realised- thought at least Tony could physically wait the extra few hours when he got stuck into his work; and Tony really didn’t think Peter would take too kindly to the DUM-E clean up idea that he’d once adhered to.

“Put it down and go. It’s not gonna get up and walk out, it’ll still be there when you come back.” Tony said calmly, like he was talking to a toilet training toddler as opposed to a fifteen year old. 

The teen quickly scampered off and took care of business, as he did every time thereafter when Tony would pick at him for waiting too long. It became almost routine for Tony to remind the kid to take breaks now, which in turn helped him a lot. Whilst he was conscious of the teenagers needs he factored in taking care of his own and honestly he felt a lot better for it; when Peter was around he remembered to eat, drink and piss when he needed to, as opposed to waiting until his body was on the brink of collapse to do so. 

But one day, very unexpectedly the tables turned. And Tony found himself very much unprepared and very much  _ out of control.  _

“Hey Mr. Stark!” The kid called cheerily as he bounded into the lab. 

“Hey kid-“ Tony called back automatically before he blinked and took a double take. “-kid? What’re you doing here?”

“Uhh, it’s Wednesday?” Peter said questioningly, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

Tony sighed. He knew that much, even if they days had been getting away from him that week. He could swear he went to bed Friday, blinked and it was already Wednesday. He was exhausted, having not slept all night- but either way that didn’t explain Peter turning up so early. “Yeah but why aren’t you at school?”

“Because it finished two hours ago?” Peter laughed bouncing foot to foot; Tony having interrupted their usual ‘don’t engage in conversation until after the kid pees’ routine. 

“Oh, right. Sorry Kid, go on.” Tony shook his head after glancing at his watch. It was almost five o’clock- shit where had the time gone? He had that meeting at ten but he’d been down here in the lab since then, surely he hadn’t lost track of time that severely, and not when he was meant to be seeing the kid. He hadn’t even eaten yet, he intended to do that..at some point. Oh well, the kid would need feeding soon he could do it then. He was vaguely aware that that was very unhealthy, he shouldn’t be so dependent on the kids presence for him to remember to- you know, survive. But hey, so long as he did it at some point he supposed the reason why he did it didn’t matter so much. 

Once Peter re-emerged from the restroom Tony continued their conversation. “Why’re you late?”

“First I’m too early now I’m late-“ Peter chuckled but his tone turned serious when Tony gave him a stern look. “We had an AD club meeting l-last minute because one of our main speakers dropped out for the debate next week.”

Upon hearing that Peter hadn’t gotten himself into any kind of trouble (Spidey related or otherwise) Tony relaxed and returned a majority of his focus back into what he was working on, like it had been before Peter interrupted. “You gonna step in?” 

“Pshh hell- I mean heck no.” Peter scoffed as he bounded across the room to join in the project Tony was tinkering with. “Public speaking is not more forte.”

“No but arguing is. At least with me. What’s the debate on?” 

“School uniform policies.” Peter then began chattering away as he so often did, in a way that helped Tony completely relax rather than irk him. In the early days he had found Peter’s incessant nervous talking annoying, but that was mostly due to the fact he didn’t like people being nervous around him. Now he understood Peter’s constant conversation was purely due to his excitement and wanting to share things with Tony, and frankly the man loved how comfortable the boy was with him. The man found he worked better with the boy’s voice resounding around the room, maybe because it drowned out his own inner voice, he wasn’t sure; all he knew is whatever Peter was talking about he was thoroughly invested in the story- even if he couldn’t repeat a word of it. 

They’d been working for a while and Tony could only tell from the fact that the boy had grown quiet and restless, in that telltale way he did right before he announced; “I-I’ll be right back, M-Mr. Stark.”

Tony simply nodded, not wanting to draw attention to the child excusing himself; both because he knew how difficult it was for Peter to say those four words despite their ambiguity, but also because he was beginning to ponder the last time he’d taken a break himself. His lower back was beginning to ache and not in the ‘I’m in my forties and haven’t moved for a while’ way,;but the ‘I haven’t pissed in ten hours at least and it’s starting to backwash my kidneys’ kind of way- and he was more than familiar with both. 

Of course he’d noticed he had to piss hours ago, he wasn’t Peter. He heard his body talking to him he just didn’t listen. Even though he wasn’t currently in a depressed lack of self care phase, he was still more than confident in his large bladder capacity. Even when he wouldn’t hold it until it hurt, he’d wait until he  _ needed  _ to go. When he’d first noticed it was more of a  _ want  _ than a  _ need, so _ he elected to ignore it. He’d just been too busy. 

But that was hours ago and the pressure in his lower stomach had definitely persisted and progressed; that was probably something to do with the quarter full coffee maker sitting in the corner of the lab, but who knows. 

Hearing the toilet flush not twenty feet away certainly jogged his memory too, momentarily causing the urge to cross his ankles to course through him. He fought it of course, he was not about to let his body run the show here but he definitely made note of it. It had been a long time since he’d had to physically react to something his body was telling him, usually being in control of himself to the point he could sit like a statue for hours- then again, that was the problem. He had been sitting still for hours and it was catching up with him. 

Before they took a break for dinner he’d use the guise of washing his hands to use the restroom; knowing Peter wouldn’t question that, he conceded. 

‘Huh. That’s weird.’ Tony thought. He’d never questioned the idea of Peter knowing he had to piss before. He wasn’t exactly shy when it came to such matters and definitely no where near as shy as the teen himself. He had little time for social convention in most settings so announcing when he wanted to do something was never difficult for him. 

But then it occurred to him that maybe he was more conscious of admitting he’d been waiting for a while- something he’d been telling the kid off for for ages now. It would be a little hypocritical to tell the boy off for waiting so long when his mentor was currently sitting there shifting in his seat after waiting for half a day. 

Come to think of it, he hadn’t taken a bathroom break in the kids company before, he’d never had to. He’d always been able to wait until the kid went home or on the nights he stayed over, until after the boy went to bed. It wasn’t a conscious decision, it had just always turned out that way. Maybe that was another reason Peter was so shy of admitting when he needed one; and maybe that’s why Tony felt weird now. 

Whilst Tony was having a small internal conflict regarding his own bathroom issue, Peter reappeared and practically skipped back over to where they were working; with only a small blush on his cheeks- a vast improvement for the boy who usually turned into a tomato every time he so much as looked at the bathroom door. “Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, we’ve talked about this.” Tony said absentmindedly. Maybe he should excuse himself now while they’d already stopped. It would show the kid that it really wasn’t a big deal; the perfect opportunity, that way Peter wouldn’t assume that he was going because he  _ had  _ to, but because he wanted to make the kid more comfortable. 

But why did it matter if the kid knew he had to go? Like Tony said to him on practically a daily basis; everyone pisses. It’s not a big deal and no one’s going to judge- let alone the kid himself, so why did it suddenly matter? Obviously he really cared about what the kid thought of him, about the image he portrayed to his protege- he wanted to be strong, invincible and he supposed having an iron bladder cane under that umbrella. But he already had proved that, why did he feel the need to prove it  _ now _ ? When he was in his own home, a relaxed environment where he was meant to be the most comfortable?

‘But it doesn’t matter.’

‘I  _ know  _ that.’

‘If you do then why not just go to the bathroom? Walk the talk Tony.’

‘Shut up.’ 

The more he thought about it the more confused Tony became about his sudden emotions; which led to him becoming slightly sloppy in his work. That could also be due to the growing desperation he was feeling that was now causing him to clench his thighs- but hey, we’ll go with the former. 

Tony wasn’t as fully focused on what he was doing as he had been before, which lead to him not noticing the tension one of the suspension bands was under before snapped; causing a sharp piece of metal to crash down and slice into the man’s finger. Awesome. Just what he needed right now, another distraction. As if the rock hard ball of urine distending his lower abdomen to the point it was cutting into his jeans wasn’t enough- let’s just add some blood loss into the mix. “Ah shit-“

“Are you okay?!” Peter cried worriedly, already moving to grab the first aid kit, before Tony answered, which the man shook his head at. 

“Yeah, I’m good, just a nick- can you grab me another band please?” Tony huffed. That band had been holding up a majority of the pillars structure, which meant he now had to stand up and hold the whole thing together before it fell apart. 

Peter was stunned for a moment due to the fact mentor just made a mistake and said please; two things that rarely happened, let alone in conjunction with one another. “S-sure.” 

The shock of slicing his finger, the stress of having to single handedly hold three days work together and having to suddenly stand up put more than a little strain on Tony’s already over full bladder. The situation and gravity hit him all at once and he found himself desperately clenching his legs together the second his mentees back was turned. 

Okay this situation was getting dire, how could he have let it get this bad with Peter in the room? Not only was that irresponsible and inappropriate as a mentor, he was meant to be encouraging healthy habits with the boy after all, but for the first time in a long time Tony found himself feeling embarrassed. Why hadn’t he just gone earlier? He could’ve saved himself the awkwardness of  _ having to _ rush to the restroom. He was being absolutely ridiculous and he  _ felt  _ absolutely ridiculous- and it wasn’t a nice feeling. 

Peter came back and set about following Tony’s instruction of reapplying the suspension band but all the while Tony could barely hold still. The older man prayed that Peter chalked it up to his hand being hurt or the weight of the object as opposed to anything else. 

“Mr. Stark let me do it. It doesn’t look like you can’t hold it anymore.” Peter said in reference to the weight Tony was holding and not something else. 

‘Oh kid if you only knew how right you were.’ Tony thought. As much as he didn’t want to leave the kid to hold the thing together by himself he wasn’t sure he could wait much longer. “You sure kid?”

“Yeah, it’s heavy and you need to patch that up.” Peter gulped slightly glancing at Tony’s injured hand and away again. 

It only took Tony a millisecond to realise what the boy meant. “Oh shit, sorry Pete I forgot-“

“It’s alright just- can you like, go away and take care of it.” Peter cringed, flushing a little paler than usual. It wasn’t a lot of blood but it didn’t take much for Peter to pass out and that would really complicate the situation even more. Best to avoid that. 

Tony of course felt guilty but he didn’t have a choice unless he wanted to start openly crossing his legs like a certain fifteen year old he knew. Plus it was the perfect excuse, he didn’t even have to actually excuse himself- great! 

Tony handed the weight over to his charge and made his way quickly to the bathroom- a lot more hastily than what looked casual, he just hoped Peter thought the man was rushing for his benefit as opposed to the man being desperate to piss. But either way Tony concluded he didn’t care anymore, as soon as he started walking his bladder screamed at him in a way it hadn’t for fucking years- and it  _ hurt,  _ he was so full. 

Jesus Christ, why of all days had the kid been late? Maybe if Peter had gotten there on time Tony would’ve gone sooner and he wouldn’t- no this wasn’t the kids fault, it was his own for slipping into old habits. It was even more his own fault for letting his ego get in the way of his comfort. He was seconds away from pissing his pants because he’d been nervous about admitting to a teenager, he had to take a leak. That was pathetic and very unStarklike. 

Ah. Maybe that was where the problem resided. 

Anyway- whatever. He could try and work through yet another deep rooted issue in therapy later but right now he was going to take the best piss of his life. And it was, if not purely because he’s managed not to leak in his underwear as he pulled them out of the way  _ just  _ in the nick of time; yet another thing he shouldn’t have been proud of but he had to admit he kind of was. He’d by no means gotten close to his record but thirteen hours and at least five cups of coffee was still damn right impressive. 

Tony took his time washing and cleaning his hands, getting rid of any remnants of blood; whilst he had a small existential crisis going over all the bad decisions he’d made that day that lead up to that embarrassing moment, and he thought about just how bad it could’ve gone. He almost pissed himself in front of the kid. Now, Tony could smooth talk his way out of a lot of uncomfortable situations, but there would’ve been no way he could’ve made that seem intentional or dress it up to his advantage. Even he would’ve had to admit it was an accident- just the thought of having an  _ accident  _ in any sense made him want to throw up. He would’ve died of embarrassment had that happened. 

But he knew he had to cut himself a little slack. It had been a long day, it had been a long  _ time  _ since that had happened; since he’d been anywhere near that desperate. It had even been a long time since he’d skipped a meal in order to get some work done, so he at least had to be mindful of the fact he’d come a long way. 

It was just a one off, he decided, and it wouldn’t happen again he’d make sure of it. Next time, not that there would be a next time but  _ if _ he ended up needing to go that badly again he’d just go. Because he wasn’t a nervous fifteen year old boy he was a grown ass man. A grown ass man who should know better and lead by example for that nervous fifteen year old boy. He had responsibilities now. 

Speaking of nervous fifteen year old boys, Tony heard one quietly calling him from the next room. “Uh- M-Mr. Stark? Can you- can you hurry up p-p-please?”

“Yeah I’m coming kid, sorry, had to empty the tank.” Tony said casually, feeling proud of himself for keeping his voice so level despite feeling prickles of anxiety running through him. He’d managed to dismiss his cognitive dissonance by admitting that he had to piss whilst also keeping his integrity at the same time; not only he’d managed to reinforce with his ward that it’s okay to take a break when you need to but he’d managed to do so without having to admit he’d left it  _ way too long _ . Win win situation. 

“M-m-me too.” Peter cringed, twisting slightly, his face going bright red. The boy was significantly shorter than him he’d had to reach up much higher than Tony had to hold the pillar up, no doubt putting a strain on his poor bladder. He’d been standing there for a while too since Tony had taken his sweet time having a breakdown in the bathroom- poor kid. 

“Okay, gimme it here kiddo, go on.” Tony said quickly, rushing over to relieve the boy of his burden so the kid could rush off and do what he so desperately needed to do. As soon as Tony took it from his hands Peter ran off like a whippet and Tony couldn’t help but smirk; even though he hadn’t been in much better shape mere minutes before. 

“Sorry.” Peter came out a minute later, blushing profusely. “I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“It’s alright kid, it was a close call for me too.” Tony admitted before clearing his throat. 

“You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed. As much as Tony wanted to correct him, he couldn’t bring himself to. He was happy for Peter to believe he was simply trying to make him feel better, so long as he didn’t have to think about his own stupidity ever again. 

“Reckon we should take a break now anyway, don’t you?” Tony asked after slipping the band back into place so he and Peter could finally relax again. 

“Please? I’m starving.” Peter almost groaned making Tony laugh. The kid was always hungry but for once Tony believed him, it was getting late after all. “Have you eaten today Mr. Stark?”

Tony scowled at the question. He hated it when anyone tried to check up on him let alone the boy almost thirty years his junior. He could take care of himself- ah. Well. He’d just kind of proven he couldn’t. “Yes.”

“Liar.” Peter smirked, seeing right through his mentors facade. 

Tony’s frown deepened. He wasn’t a fan of being called out let alone by a literal infant. “I have too.”

“Coffee doesn’t count, Mr. Stark.”

“Well it should. And trust me, I had way too much today.” Tony muttered under his breath. “I was just too busy to take a break.” 

“Well then you’re dumb.” Peter shrugged simply. 

“Thanks kid, love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this ain’t what I originally intended and it came out kinda weird and all over the place but yeah. I might write another chapter of this or edit it later but anywayyyy moving on.


End file.
